


Guard

by sleepy_ry



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Minor Canonical Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Banji considers herself a humble stablehand -- but she's far more for the Tabantha Stable.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Guard

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Breath of the Wild' nor am I profiting from this.

Everyone’s been fed and her work cataloged. Her evening will be calm with everyone settling in for sleep or drinking. Even the little ones are entertained with the traveling salesman, showing off his newfound bug and explaining its coloring. 

Her peace will be temporary. Banji already knows he along with the painter will be leaving come morning. Maternal worry  _ insists  _ she forces them to remain here or wait for someone to help escort them to the next location. Her wishes are useless; guards are exhausting themselves on patrol as children learn to imitate the work. 

For now, she’s the guard. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to share this sooner -- unfortunately, have been suffering from painful swelling.


End file.
